


[Podfic] taking everyone for a ride

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] drawn into something [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A surprising amount of fluff, Alien Rape Fantasy, Anne Is The Coolest, Body Horror, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cobbled-Up BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Non-Consent, Dan Is The Nicest, Dr. Skirth is alive because fuck you, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Genderless Venom, Getting Together, Good Guy Eddie, I Can't Believe It's Canon, Kink Negotiation, Medical Kink, Mi Body Es Su Body, OT4, Other, People Eating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Exchange, Rape Roleplay, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vacuum Bed Kink, Xenophilia, alien parasites have no sense of boundaries, also a monsterfucker, and polyamorous to boot, artistic license: medical, car crash, eddie crash-landing into the realization that he's terminally kinky, finally a use for my chemistry degree, it's a learning curve, mainly related to Venom's time in the Life Foundation lab, pronouncing phenethylamine, teaching consent to symbiotes, this is the best most complex and transgressive relationship in the whole goddamn marvel universe, why wasn't i told earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Things Eddie Brock flirts with on a regular basis: death, insanity, his ex, his ex’s new boyfriend, and also the alien symbiote that lives inside his body. Not bad for a loser with no game, really.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock & Dan Lewis & Anne Weying, Eddie Brock & Dora Skirth, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: [Podfics] drawn into something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561969
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [taking everyone for a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437236) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> So apparently this is a thing that is happening. Def the longest thing I've ever recorded, but I'm having a good time, so we're doing it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks to Nonymos for permission to record!

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gkex7bsZ1FMskf7KaaG3EveZVPi8vJfX/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded this chapter to fix an error in editing--if you've already downloaded, you might want to download this new version. :)

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NOWP1lv3D2RmMBT476d8MoLoX-qKV7zT/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Venom

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dkYzKdaxFTQ7FSMCByiDg26eaPH1QB-8/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Dan

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w_joo2wwsrEy9WwhSImodETElV2ipjqt/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Everyone

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IAWi1_WNATC7XIBqyBf2QWWGhVWaww5T/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
